


疼痛管理

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, cudd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: “我想着重强调一点，”Harold的声音听上去十分认真，“我之所以让你待在我身边，不是为了性。”





	疼痛管理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [algiatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705097) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> 在the_ragnarok太太的 《Need Not》Chapter第二章里提及了Violentdaylight（现在的名字是illuminatedcities）太太的这篇疼痛管理，所以一并翻译了

algiatry:专业的止疼医学词汇，希腊语“疼痛”和“医学时间”的衍生词；主要是用来形容减缓疼痛，提高那些正在承受疼痛的人的生活质量的

 

正文：

Harold打开门，他穿着长运动裤，一件显得旧旧的灰衬衫敞着，头发乱蓬蓬的，好像刚刚才起来的样子，嘴角边还留着牙膏的点点痕迹。

“你之前说情况很紧急。”John气息不稳地说，之前5层台阶一跨地跑上Harold现在所处的安全屋，只是因为电梯实在是太慢了。

“哦，很紧急。”Harold心烦意乱地回答，他抓着John外套的边缘把他拽进了屋然后关上了房门。

Harold之后就立即靠着了John叹了一口气，“今天的指数不同寻常的飙升到了6,我不知道为什么它就是不肯放过我，我本应该习惯了，也许是因为这个礼拜刚开始的几天都是3，导致我过得实在是充满喜悦。”

John皱起眉头，他的手小心翼翼地抚摩上Harold和上臂，轻轻摩挲，T恤在他的掌心之下，摸起来十分柔软。“额……抱歉，你说什么？”

Harold往后靠了靠，“我说的是医学上通常用来衡量病人的疼痛程度的评分量表，”他的声音听上去似乎轻飘飘的，John却能看得出来光靠站着Harold就几乎用尽全力。“范围变动大概在1-10之间，1表示最低程度的疼痛，10表示你能想到的最糟糕最难以忍受的疼。”

John的脑袋转得飞快，“我都没注意到你前几天有在疼。”他心中警铃大作。“这指数是在服药前还是在服药后？你为什么不早点告诉我，我本来可以为你做点什么的。”

“你是不是学过所谓的慢性疼痛管理？”Harold轻轻地说，努力迈步到长椅上然后缓慢地让自己做下去，期间还因为疼痛瑟缩了几下。

Jonn突然觉得自己是如此无能为力：他懂得，理智告诉他Harold大部分时间都处于疼痛的状态，他应该已经能够努力控制并且适应，但是John自己心里有那么一部分乐于虚构Harold大部分时间都是无病无痛的，并不需要依赖于止疼片，并不需要勉强自己流露出一切都好的样子

Harold拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意John坐在他旁边。“过来。”他柔声说。

John的眼睛瞬间明亮了起来，然后绕过咖啡桌走了过去，他脱下自己的外套和鞋子，然后坐到Harold的那张长椅边上，用鼻子蹭蹭Harold耳朵到喉咙这一块温暖的皮肤

“很抱歉，我今天有点脾气急躁。”Harold说，“本不应该把气撒在你身上的。”

“我以前可从没见过你穿除了西装和四角裤之外的样子，比如这样一件简单的汗衫，我也从没有注意到你还有长运动裤这种东西。”John简直要被迷住了，他的手掌滑到Harold的大腿上，感受摸上去滑滑的聚酯纤维材质。这感觉太美好了，就这样轻轻地抚着Harold，一切感触都是这么柔软和舒适。John又用鼻子蹭了蹭Harold耳朵，听到Harold叹息了一声。

“我知道我今天看上去并不体面。”Harold说，“甚至还没洗澡，觉得自己邋遢至极。”

John可不介意，他把脸埋进Harold的T恤领口里舔了舔，尝到他皮肤上的咸味，Harold的手不带恶意地轻轻拍拍John的头

“你总是这么好看，”John说，拇指摩挲着Harold带着一点胡渣的下巴，“我可以就这么看着你，几小时都不腻。”

这是真话：Harold愿意穿着旧衣服头发还乱糟糟的让John看着自己，都让他觉得兴奋得几乎有点头晕目眩，他在Harold的下巴上撒下轻柔细致地吻，再抬起一点舔掉了Harold嘴角边的那点牙膏渍，感觉像是薄荷口味的。

“你愿意做点什么来转移你对疼痛的注意力吗？”John问道，他的手溜到了HaroldT恤里头轻轻摩挲着他柔软的肚皮。

Harold身体僵了僵，John缩回了手，唯恐自己然Harold大腿或者背脊的疼痛更加恶化了。

“我想着重强调一点，”Harold的声音听上去十分认真，“我之所以让你待在我身边，不是为了性。”

John笑了笑，“不是吗？”他问道，“那是为了什么？”

Harold看上去很疲惫，但John可以看到他眼底地一抹诙谐飘过，“我发觉你看上去赏心悦目。”他边说边伸手，指尖触碰着John的脸颊。

John侧过头亲吻Harold的掌心，“我敢打赌你大概和所有的执行人都这么说过。”他从垂下的睫毛中看着Harold。

Harold不赞成的挑挑眉，John咧嘴一笑，轻轻地推着Harold往后靠下去，这样方便他卷起Harold的T恤，褪下运动长裤的松紧带了。“还有呢？”John问道，试着让自己的声音听上去毫无所动，他吻着Harold肚皮上柔软的皮肤，舔到肚脐时使得Harold发出一点都不庄重的一声鼻音。

Harold的手插进John的头发中，“你跑遍了纽约城里最好的甜点谱带回图书馆来。”

John把Harold的长裤拽得更低，直到阴茎被释放了出来，他的鼻子探进Harold的阴毛中，深深地吸入他的味道。

Harold的之间在John的脖颈后面轻柔地画着圈，“我十分喜欢做西装时给你量数据，那时候你看上去好像特别挫败的样子。”

“因为你都没真正摸到我。”John的手轻轻圈住Harold半勃的阴茎，让他叹息一声。

“哦，但那时我的确有这么想过。”Harold回答，“而且总那么想。”

John为Harold如此的坦白而感觉血液直冲脸颊，他俯下头舔着Harold的阴茎，而Harold发出了轻柔又舒适的喘息，更往后头的软垫靠了过去。他的指甲轻轻地刮蹭着John的头发，让他愉悦地颤抖起来。

“要知道你在身边真的是极度让我分心。”Harold说，声音有那么点含糊不清。John想也许是因为药物起了作用或者是Harold有点累了。“我总是想要触碰你，就是你总是不好好把衬衫扣好，那个空空的领口的脖子这儿，我想要，哦，我想要让手指穿梭在你的发间。”

现在轮到John是那个忍不住蠕动的人了：他滑下长椅跪在地毯上，这姿势他可以不用吊着自己的脖子了，角度也是刚刚好。他把Harold的阴茎含进嘴里吸吮，Harold的头往后仰，手紧紧抓着John的头发。

“你特别擅长这事。”Harold气喘吁吁地说，“你做一切事情都那么妥帖周全，都那么体贴温柔，那么慷慨大方。”

John吐出阴茎用手捋懂着，舔着蘑菇头上分泌出来的前液，用舌头挑逗着上头的那条小小的裂缝。Harold呻吟着，这呻吟让John的阴茎都胀了起来，他隔着裤子在长椅上蹭动，想让自己发泄出来。

Harold睁开眼俯视着他，好像忘记了是自己想开始挑逗John的，他的嗓音听上去十分认真，眼睛闪烁脸颊红红的，“但是你从不为你自己要求写什么。”Harold略微皱了邹眉头。

他的手下滑到John的唇边，指腹刷着他的嘴唇。John张开嘴轻柔地吸吮着他的手指，嬉戏着用牙齿轻轻地啮咬。“你真的知道你对我来说是多么珍贵，多么重要吗？”

John没法看着Harold，没法在Harold这么和他讲话的时候看着他，John觉得现在他一定是因为止疼片的关系而脑袋不清楚，压根都不知道自己在讲什么。John吻了吻Harold的手指然后又俯下身去吸吮他的阴茎，Harold的手轻轻地放在他的头上，没阻止他的动作。

John忙着专注在认真对待Harold这件事情三，仔细地辨别着他的反应，他喘息时的间隙，当John深喉时发出的呻吟，以及小小细细地鼻音在告诉John他快要高潮了，几乎马上就要缴械投降。

“John。”Harold叫了一声，紧紧抓住了John衬衫的衣领。

John吐出了Harold的阴茎又爬上了长椅，Harold紧紧的抓过John的衬衫把他扯得贴近自己，几乎是半笼罩在自己身上。“就这样，”他的声音就抵在John的喉咙口，“我想要触碰你。”

John因为这话浮起一种奇怪的感觉，Harold希望贴近他和他一起，想要抚摸他的背，轻柔的揉着他身侧。John就着他们俩贴很近的姿势垂下手，又一次包住Harold的阴茎，让他发出一声急迫地喘息，牢牢地抓住了他的手臂。

“哦，是的，就是这样。”Harold呻吟着，John突然感觉自己嘴巴如同沙漠一般干渴，爱他感觉到Harold的呼吸扑在自己的脖颈这里，他温柔的身躯就在身下，被他诱哄着濒临高潮。

这是一个很古怪的姿势：John半跨坐在Harold的腿上，手腕弯成一个古怪的角度。但这真是感觉好极了。

Harold抵着他叹息，一抹几近喜悦的表情出现在他的脸上，John小心地触摸他，近乎虔诚地以每一次的撸动带动着欢愉。Harold发出了一声类似轻啜的声音，然后喷射在了John的手上。John慢慢地撸动直到他平息下来，轻柔地吻着Harold的太阳穴，带着微笑看着他的眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻子上，

John过了一会儿才意识到这种他未曾感觉到过的灼热的感觉是什么，他的臀部抵着Harold的身体抽搐了两下，然后感觉到裤子的前端一湿，那抹湿润随即就扩散了开来。John只能把他羞得几乎要烧起来的脸藏在Harold的肩膀上。

“哦，这真是，”Harold轻柔地触碰然John几乎想要流泪，“谢谢你。”

John等着Harold注意到那令人尴尬乱糟糟的地方奚落自己，或者把他撇下去做个清理，然而，Harold还是一直抚摸着他，发出心满意足地哼哼。

然后他好像是醒悟了过来，“哦，你想我帮你射出来吗？”Harold直截了当地问，就好像突然才想起这回事。

“我并不觉得你必须这么做。”John慢吞吞地说，抱着Harold又更紧了一些。

Harold看上去像是被冒犯了，“为什么？我觉得这是无可厚非的。”他的手滑了下去，放在John的胯部，当手指摸到John软下去的那一包时，眉毛挑了挑。“你是不是——哦，哦。”

John几乎就像这么永远温暖舒适又隐秘地靠着Harold直到天荒地老。“对……”他说，“我以为自从脱离青少年期我就不会再这样了。”

Harold的手扶着John的下巴微微歪了歪方便他们接吻。“我真是荣幸之至。”他说。

“你现在还疼吗？”John问道“还有什么我能做的么？你还需要什么？”

“我希望今天放个假。”Harold说，最终发觉John的耳朵后头实在是一个摸起来十分舒服的地方，关键是在于摸着能让John像个猫咪那样发出咕噜咕噜的满足的声音，蜷缩在自己的肚皮上。“回到床上去，然后蒙头睡个好觉。”

John试图让自己的脸看上去不要显得那么失望，的确，Harold需要休息，他当然不会打算就这么和自己一整天都依偎在长椅上。“如果你想要的话，我等会儿可以帮你去买点吃的。你所有要服用的药都还有的是吗？”

Harold眯着眼睛看着John觉得他就和防火墙那样规规矩矩。“坦白说，我本来还希望你能和我一起的，”他说，“你总是让人愉快，又高，又暖，当然，口活也很好。”

John愉快地笑了起来，冲动地吻了吻Harold的手背。“当然。Harold。”他说，“无论你想要什么，都乐意为您效劳。”

Harold拽过John的衣领，“你。”他说，“我只想要你。”

John几乎说不出任何话来，他觉得自己猛然地脸红起来了，但他的手依然牢牢地紧握着Harold的手，看着Harold笑着，仿佛John做了什么超凡美妙的事情。

– fin


End file.
